Enemies Bring Out the Best in You!
by Thorya
Summary: It is the last year of Hogwarts for the Marauders. But what happens when Lily falls for her sworn enemy?
1. Default Chapter

Introduction  
  
*TEXT*= thoughts "TEXT"= conversations  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily **********  
  
She sat by her window, gazing on into the huge trees and lush grasses that were her backyard. Lily Evans, 16, was a 5' 5" tall, as she had stopped growing in her 5th year at Hogwarts. She swept her firey-red hair out from infront of her face as she continued reading '99 uses for Mandrake Juice'. Her emerald green eyes flew across the pages as she read.  
  
"Lily, dear, are you awake yet? An owl just arrived for you!" Her mother was really the only person in her household who appreciated magic, even though she was a muggle.  
  
Lily immediately dropped her book on her bed and ran down the steps, tripping and stumbling all the way down. She ran straight into her older sister, Petunia Evans, who scowled at her and pushed her into a closet door.  
  
"Watch where your going, witch!" she muttered savagely. So Lily, nursing her latest cut, stumbled into the kitchen.  
  
"Here, honey." Mrs. Evans handed Lily an envelope with the Hogwarts crest embedded onto it. Her spirits lowered slightly. She was hoping to get a letter from one of her friends at Hogwarts. "But," she thought, "a letter is better than no letter at all!"  
  
She ripped it open and sat down next to her mother at the table. The letter read:  
  
~Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry~  
  
Dear Ms. Lily Evans  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you are asked to return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for your seventh and final year. You will take the train to Hogwarts at the Kings Cross Station on Platform 9 3/4 on September 1st at 10:00 am. Your supplies are listed as the following:  
  
Standard Spells: Year 7 by Miranda Girchoke  
Advanced Transfiguration by Lois Hollow  
99 uses for Mandrake Juice by Fiona Woodstalk  
Advanced Crystal Ball Gazing by Perry Gretty  
Magical Creatures of Eastern Asia by Jasson Hampton  
Encyclopedia of Dragon Species by Norman Sazlback  
Potions for the Skilled Brewer by Gregory Link  
The Guide to the Night Sky by Emiline Terrence  
  
Sincere Thanks,  
Professor Hertbanks  
Griffindor House Leader  
  
Lily heard a loud *snap* in her living room. She carefully looked through the door way, into the room. She was almost positive that someone magical had Apperated into her house, but she could see no one. She sighed and climbed the stairs, up to her room and continued reading. "Only two more weeks until Hogwarts starts." she reminded herself. "Two long weeks." 


	2. The Surprise Visit

James **********  
  
"Oh Jamsiepoo! I'm here! Wake up! It's the one-and-only, the great SIRIUS BLACK!!!!"  
  
"Ugh. The great ~buffoon~ Sirius Black. Who doesn't let any one get any sleep!" James grumbled as he put his pillow over his head.  
  
"Tell me about it Prongs." It was the voice of Remus Lupin, the sensible one in the group. "He waltzed right into my room at 6:30 am with Dungbombs. ~YAWN~ Can you believe that!?!"  
  
"You know, Jamsiepoo, I still have some left, do you want me to--"  
  
"No! I'm up, I'm up. Now watduhyouwant, you great big buffoon?" James stifled a huge yawn and sat up, looking at Sirius with an annoyed glare.  
  
The three 17-year-olds formed a group known famously as the Marauders, the biggest trouble-makers Hogwarts has ever seen. They were an odd group. Sirius Black, the source of exuberance for the group, had long black hair and a sturdy, muscular build. Remus Lupin was the quiet one, reading books all the time, often nicknamed the 'Lone Voice of Truth', who was as active as Sirius in the pranks. Then there was James Potter, the ringleader, who earned (along with Sirius) the most-wanted-by-women award with his confident stance and casual, musclar build.  
  
The trio used to be a four-some, but the last member, Peter Pettigrew, a fat, twitchy boy who lacked the courage and brains of the other three. So, natrually, he left the group. Not that anyone cared.  
  
"Tsk, tsk Prongs. I think you should improve on that attitude while the ladies are here." said Black, shaking his finger at James.  
  
"LADIES! What ladies! Moony?" Remus nodded his head sadly. "You can't be serious!"  
  
"Actually, I am serious. Sirius Black!" James gave Sirius his death stare. So Sirius continued, "Hey, it's not my fault, Prongs! Ease up a bit! It was your parent's idea. Even though I approve of it doesn't mean I--"  
  
"I'm gonna talk to them, later today! I've got to change their minds!" James yelled. "And Moony, who's side are you on right now?" But Remus just started picking at his fingernails.  
  
Finally, he wisely stated, "I'm on both of your sides. The girls might be really annoying, like they normally are, or they could be useful for pulling pranks on, for practice. I say it's a 50/50 thing."  
  
James thought for a minute. "When you put it that way Remus........ok, fine! Now I'll get my owl and--"  
  
"James, you no how your parents are," said Sirius maliciously, "they want us to escort them! Nice try old buddy." He slapped James on the back and shook his head in fake sympathy. Then Sirius yelled gleefully, "I get Taryn! Lupin can have Juliana, she's the quiet one. You can have Lily, James! See how that turns out!"  
  
Taryn, Lia (Juliana), and Lily were best friends since the 1st year. If you wanted girls who weren't ditzy, they were the ones. And if you wanted to get turned down on a date, invitation to a ball, or just even dancing, they were the ones. Then there was their friendships. SOMEhow, Taryn and Lia were tolerant of the three Marauders, but Lily and James were sworn enemies. Somewhere along the way, their friendship never clicked. The only person James despiesed more than her was Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape, to Slytherin gits.  
  
So then Remus and Sirius departed through the fireplace, each going to their 'assigned' house. James sighed. *At least their all in Griffindor!* he thought. This was going to be a long day. 


	3. Old Enemies

James **********  
  
James quickly put on some old, tattered jeans and a blue ~AFI~ T-shirt (That was for you lizzi!). *Best get this over with.* he thought venomously. He looked at his reflection in his mirror. It responded rudely, "You look horrible! I would be running right now if I had a date with you!"  
  
"For your information, mirror, I'm not going on a date. I might get a new mirror soon, so those comments better be looking up!" He ruffled his hair absent-mindedly, an old habbit.  
  
He slowly walked across his room to the fireplace, took powder from a bucket, ducked into the small space, and yelled, "The Evan's". He felt his stomach threatening to show last night's dinner as he spun rapidly, passing through other fireplaces, until he finally came to a stop. As he dizzily steped out of the fireplace, he snapped a piece of wood in half with his foot, making a snaping sound. "Damnit!" he swore under his breath. Now, if anyone heard him, they would think someone has Apperated. And sure enough, a head with red hair hanging from it peeked in the room. He hid behind a bookshelf, standing as still as he could, trying not to make a sound.  
  
Soon enough, the head whipped around the corner and disappeared from view. *I'm gonna strangle Sirius when I get back!* he thought viciously. So he slowly creeped up the stairs, looking for Lily's room. He found it in a snap. He saw her reading a book. *A ~school~ book!* he thought disgustedly, *What's wrong with her, it's summer!* He pulled out his wand and braced himself as he walked into his enemy's territory.  
  
Lily **********  
  
"Hello Lily." The cold voice was only too familiar. She turned around, seeing James Potter, staring evilly at her. But she gasped mentaly. He had changed a lot since she last saw him. His dark hazel eyes glinted as she examined him. His hair was fashionably messy, and you could see his ripply muscles from Quidditch showing from under his muggle T-shirt. His skin was tanned and flawless. *He's grown quite handsome, really--Wait, Lily!* she thought, *He's your archenemy! You can't fall for him now!* She shoke herself mentaly and growled, "What do you want now, Your Royal Concietedness?"  
  
But he wasn't moved a bit. Instead he replied haughtily, "Wish you could see your friends, doncha Lily? Well, it happens to be that they are staying at my house for the rest of the summer, so unless you want to remain alone here, I suggest you join them at my place." She was shocked. How did he know that she wanted to see Taryn and Lia so bad. How could then do this to her, making the chose between friends and Potter, or no friend and no Potter.  
  
"Fine!" she snapped, "I'll come. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna be nice to you!" After 30 minutes, she was packed and ready to go. "Bye Mom, bye Dad!"  
  
"Come in here and give us a real good bye, honey." So she obeyed her mom and kissed her dad on the cheek and hugged her mom tightly. She heard a whoshing sound and the next minute, James was gone with her suitcase. She sighed heavily, muttering to herself, "I don't like James, I don't like James," as she stepped into the fireplace and shouted, "The Potter's!" 


	4. The Potter Mansion

Lily **********  
  
Soon, Lily was spinning around and round, faster and faster. She hated traveling by Floo Powder. When she finally stopped, she fell out of the fireplace, covered in soot. She scowled to herself as she tried to wipe it off her new kaki capris. Then she heard a welcomed voice, saying, "Lily! What happened! None of us got soot on our clothes! Let's get you changed!" It was Taryn, an athleticly built, tall, slender girl with bright blue eyes and dirty blonde hair pulled up in her usual messy bun with hairs hanging all over the place. She was a no-nonsence, get-out-of-the-way-or-I'll-hurt- you! girl. She pulled Lily up and lead her to her room, shouting, "Lia! Lily's here!"  
  
Lia came running out of a room and almost crashed into Taryn as she pulled Lily into a hug. "I missed you! I missed you! Whoa, what happened?" Lia looked down at Lily's clothes. "Come on, girl, let's go to your room! We need to talk!"  
  
James **********  
  
James climbed the stairs to his room and found Sirius and Remus waiting for him. "What took you so long, Prongs?" Remus asked politely. James was about to answer when Sirius added another comment.  
  
"Makin' moves on her? Getting slapped? You did get slapped, didn't you?" Sirius got a nice knock on the head from that. "For your info, I didn't get slapped and I didn't make moves on her. But she was staring at me for a while when she first saw me. Wonder what that was about; probably couldn't think of a come-back for my insults. HA!" They all laughed for a bit.  
  
James asked, "How did your pick-up go Moony?" "Oh, it was great! She didn't say anything mean, she was so excited to see her friends again that she gave me a big hug and a kiss on the cheek." Remus blushed slightly. He had had a crush on Lia since the 2nd year. "Well, how was yours, Sirius? Did you manage to keep her from hitting you?"  
  
"Well, when I appeared in her fireplace, she started throwing pillows at me! Can you believe that!?! No girl has ever attacked me without getting attacked back, so you guys gotta help me think of a prank! James, got any ideas?" James chuckled. Sirius was practically in love with Taryn. Sirius always said, "I like a girl who doesn't like boys!"  
  
"I've got one idea, Sirius. Remus needs to help, though. Are you in?" There was a group "yes", so James whispered the plan to both of them.  
  
Lily **********  
  
Lily was in her new bedroom, sitting on her bed with her friends. Lily was about to tell them about the wierd experience she had, looking at James, when some voice in her head told her not to.  
  
*I trust my friends! I can tell them anything!* *But what will they think of you, liking your enemy?* *Well, they are friends with the Marauders! Why can't I be!?!* *Cause you like James more than a friend!* said the sly voice as a picture of James slid into her mind.  
  
"Lily. LILY. LILY!!!! Your not listening to us! Something in your head needs to come out! We were talking to you!" said the voice of Taryn. "Now spill!" She and Lia waited expectantly.  
  
"Well," Lily began, forcing the information out. "When James came, I was thinking to myself," she lowered her voice to the quietest whisper, "'Man he's hot!' But we are enemies! I can't think that!"  
  
Taryn looked at her like she was contaminated. "WHAT!?! The famous James- hater has a crush on James!?! I can't believe you, Lily!"  
  
Lia stood up for Lily, saying, "Well, Taryn, don't you like Sirius? So why can't Lily like James?"  
  
Taryn looked at Lily with sympathy. "For starters, he already has a girlfriend, Lily! That b-otch Bibi!" 


End file.
